Kitaan Dhow
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Kitaan Dhow (Mirror) Lieutenant Kitaan Lomach Dhow (played by Eric Bana) has come a long way in his life, and yet he is still just at the cusp of his future holds. El Aurian by birth, he is still considered a rather young man at 183 years of age. He has been an explorer, a professor, and an officer, and as he is finally settling down with his family on Bajor, Kit - as he is often called - has opted to step back from the life of Starfleet and live as a civilian once more. Family Information Immediate Family For all intents and purposes, Kit Dhow is an orphan. Born to an elite family within the El Aurian culture, he began his life as the youngest son of Brei'tel (Chancelor) Chiaro Dhow (1700 - 2265) and his wife, Aria Lomachia (1780 - 2265). Before Kit came five other siblings - Aiobahn Dhow (1911 - 2265), Hudspeth Dhow (1975 - 2265), Kailene Dhaja (2042 - 2265), Servio Dhow (2042 - 2265) and Ilihana Dhaja (2150-Unknown). He had left to explore the universe when a planetary coup claimed the life of his parents, siblings, and their families. Their memories live on within Kit, and will pass onto his children as well. Extended Family Kitaan is a son-in-law to Katal Una and Faran Una in current plots. He is a brother-in-law to Benjamin Wolfe, Mylee Mawiziki-Una, Thay-Koran Jatar, Lauren Una and Luke Una. Children Elliana Dhaja Named in honor of her youngest paternal aunt (and the only one other of his family thought to have possibly survived as she - too - had been off-planet) and her maternal grandmother, Elliana Dhaja (3 September, 2381) is the first-born child of Kitaan and Evalynne Dhow. Her surname is reflective of the familial style shared by the Dhow clan - and one her mother chose not to adopt upon marriage. Elli is a bright and precocious child, and yet rather small for her age. The effect gives others the impression that she is much younger than she appears. In future postings, Elli is seen as an intelligent young lady, though a bit naieve on many factors - especially in the light of her first true boy-friend, Benjamin Wolfe. It was only after her abduction and torture by another El Aurian that Elli truly found her sense of self rattled to the point of re-evaluation. Though she is still wounded emotionally, through counseling she is beginning to emerge from her shell once more. Aidyah Dhaja Aidyah Dhaja (11 April 2383) is the second child of Kit and Evalynne Dhow - and the first with whom Kit was able to experience her life from conception to birth - having been missing in action during much of Elli's early life. A lovely chlid, she has inherited her father's dark hair and, as reflected in future posts, gift of voice. Kit, however, would be the first to claim that his daughter has greatly improved upon the meager talent with which he had been graced. Unlike her sister, Addi - as she is called by family and friends - takes after both of her parents in stature - standing an even five feet and nine inches to her sister's not-quite five feet. Dylan Dhow Dylan Dhow (19 February, 2390) is not referenced until the Future Posts as he was born after the current time. Unlike most of his siblings, Dylan has been blessed with a head of sandy blond hair just a shade from ash-brown. Like many of the Dhow clan his eyes tend toward somewhat unusual tones - oftentimes metalic, or gem-like. For Dylan, the genetic choice seems to be dark sapphires. He is a lively boy, loving outdoor sports as well as his hand-held video games. This character only appears in Future Plots. Zoe Dhaja The first-born of the youngest Dhows, Zoe Dhaja (23 December 2397) is only occasionally referenced within Future Posts at this time. This character only appears in Future Plots. Zachary Dhow The second-born of the youngest Dhows, Zachary Dhow (23 December 2397) is only occasionally referenced within Future Posts at this time. This character only appears in Future Plots. Jesse Dhow Born October 21, 2384, Jesse is the first child between Kitaan and N'lani Una He is played by Ian Somerhalder as an adult. Born 3.5 months premature, he was small but fully developed because of the nanits in N'lani . Personal Life Eva Garcia Though not the first woman in Kitaan's life, Evalynne Garcia was the first one with whom he shared his virginity. Some in the past have teased Kit with being old-fashioned. For him, it has always been a matter of shaving what he valued as a priceless gift for the woman with whom he would share the rest of his life. On the surface, Eva would seem the perfect choice. An El Aurian like himself, and comparable in age, she is a lovely young woman with a big heart. However, for all she loves Kit and strives to remain faithful to him, Eva has a very healthy libido for a woman, and an unrequited attraction to one Captain Corban Maddix. It is a situation with which both she and Kit constantly fight, and more often than not she manages to overcome her urges, though there have been a few slips here and there. Kitaan and Eva were married February 14, 2381 only to later divorce in mid 2383 after Eva's affairs became too much for the either to handle. N'lani Una (Future) Meeting in 2383 when N'lani Una came from 2399 back into the past, Kitaan was her rock that helped her freely express her origins and maintain a place in the past legally. Since, they have been in a relationship, Kitaan showing her that he is able to look after her and meld to her emotional needs. They were married March 09, 2384. Starfleet Kitaan's Academy experience actually started several decades before attending as a student himself. Drawn to the Academy due to his credentials as a doctorate in Archaeology and Anthropology, Kit was accepted as a professor of Science. It was only later in his life that he was draw in to apply as a cadet himself. To this day Kit still shares somewhat of a friendship with one of his former students - one Captain Shawn Munroe. After graduation, Kit went on to serve on a number of ships - participating in the efforts against Dominion forces in the process - before receiving posting as Chief of Science on the newly refurbished Starbase 60 within the Samuel's Nebula. Resigning from this post after injuries which required months of convalescence, Kit re-upped - this time finding a post on DS9. While on an archaeological dig on Bajor, Kit was abducted by Mirror Universe denizens resulting in a captivity which lasted nearly a year. Upon his rescue and return to the regular universe, he eventually found himself stepping down from duty in order to spend time with his family. Commendations Achievement Ribbon: Awarded to an officer whose work and achievements in a particular field has exceded the expectations of their commanding officer. Cochrane Award for Excellence: Award given to an officer who has contributed greatly in the field of engineering and/or sciences.. Dominion War Ribbon: Given to officers who served in confrontations during the Dominion War. Meritorious Service Ribbon: Awarded to an officer whose ingenuity and resourcefulness has saved lives. Meritorious Service Ribbon: Awarded to an officer whose ingenuity and resourcefulness has saved lives. Purple Star: Awarded to an officer who has suffered major/permanent injuries while showing extraordinary courage in the fullfilling of his/her duty while defending the United Federation of Planets. Notes of Interest On top of being a Scientist, a professor, an officer - not to mention a family man - Kit is an accomplished writer and artist. He currently is widely recognized within the science realm - and those outside who have interest in such things - for documenting his work on Olivia II, uncovering an ancient settlement belonging to the long lost Debrune - the originators of the Romulan Empire. Included with the report is an elaborate collection of artwork depicting not only the settlement as it exists now, but renderings of how it might have existed in its prime. In light of this, Kit is currently at work compiling his studies - and those of the other scientists involved - of the Bajor project to create another book. He hopes this one finds just as much popularity as the first, and encourages people to learn more about the project and others like it. Category:El Aurian Category:Starfleet Academy Category:Tara's Characters Category:Starfleet Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Social Science